Zim's Worst Nightmare
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Army Zim. In this episode Zim and Gir get their brains switched and it is up to Zim's daughter to switch there brains back before Zim become completely like Gir. Read my others to find out more about his daughter and enjoy.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my seventh story. I strongly suggest that you read the other six in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last!, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future!, and Army Zim. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Zim's Worst Nightmare

Setting 1 Zim's Lab.

Zim is in his lab. He has Dib strapped to a chair with a brain switcher on his head. Gir is sitting next to Dib with a brain switcher on his head too. The Tallest are on the screen their watching Zim's experiment with not much interest. Zim has a remote in his hand.

-Zim- Impressive that you got in side my base Dib I would say if it was impressive but little did you know that I let you get in so I could test my latest and most diabolical machine on you. Ha-ha. (Zim turns to the Tallest.) Are you enjoying this my tallest I am going to switch the brains of this puny earth child with that of my robot making him no longer a threat to me Ha-ha (At this point unbeknownst to Zim, Dib has escaped and put the brain switcher on Zim's head.)

-Purple- Ah Zim.

-Red- Shh your goanna spoil it.

-Zim- Yes let the experiment begin, Ha-ha. (He pushes the remote that was in his hand and there is a big explosion. Amethyst runs in to the now in shambles lab.)

-Amethyst- Dad what happened I was up stair with Minimoose when I heard the explosion. Where's the Dib I thought you were working on him down here? (She picks up Zim and starts shaking him because he has not responded to anything she has said.) Dad what's going on?

-Zim I mean Gir yes they switch bodies- Do Doo Do Do

-Amethyst- Ah dad what's wrong with you?

- Zim- (He pocked his head out of the ruble and he is now in Gir's body) What are you talking about Amethyst. I'm fine I'm right here.

-Amethyst- (She drops Gir and walks over to Zim) A Dad have you looked in a mirror lately?

-Zim- What Amethyst explained yourself to Zim. What is it that you speak of?

-Amethyst- Well a (A mirror comes out of her Pak) look!

-Zim- Ah what happened?

-Amethyst-That's what I would like to know. (She walks over to talk to the tallest who are laughing like crazy at this point.) My tallest what happened to my dad.

-Purple-(Just stairs at Amethyst and the scene and then falls over in his chair laughing)

-Red- (He is laughing all while he saying this) Well Amethyst your father was experimenting with the large headed kid when he escaped and put the brain switcher on your dad's head and now your dad and the Sir unit have switched bodies. Ha-ha (He does the same thing Purple did)

-Amethyst- A we'll call you back later. (She cuts the transmission and turns to her dad) Dad what are we going to do the machine is broken and Skool starts in 10 min.

-Zim- Isn't it obvious my superior daughter you and Gir will have to go to Skool like normal while I remain here and use my amazing brain to fix the machine.

-Amethyst- But dad Gir can't possibly go in your place he's insane, our mission will be ruined.

-Zim- Gir

-Gir- Yes my Lord. (He salutes)

-Zim-Pay attention Gir you must go to Skool in my place and not ruin our mission do you under stand me Gir?

-Gir- Yeah I get to go to Skool! (He runs up and out the door with Zim's disguise on luckily for Zim)

-Zim-(signs) Amethyst watch him he cannot be allowed to ruin the mission for us do you understand this is your greatest moment ever now go.

-Amethyst- (she salutes) I won't let you down Dad. (Using her super speed she picks up her disguise puts it on and runs after Gir.)

Setting 2 On the way to Skool

Amethyst and Gir are walking to the Skool

-Amethyst- Now Gir while you're at Skool you can't act like your normal self you must act like my Dad, do you understand me Gir?

-Gir- I really don't.

-Amethyst- Gir I am your second in command do you now what that means.

-Gir- Yes wait a minute no.

-Amethyst- It means that when my dad is not around you must obey me do you understand.

-Gir- Yes Ma'am! (He salutes)

-Amethyst- Good now this is my dad's class room now get in there and do not act weird.

-Gir- Yeah! (he runs in) Hi everybody Do Doo Do (He does a weird dance Amethyst looks at the event from the window using her spider legs)

-Amethyst- Ah I told him not to act weird. (her spider legs go back in her Pak and she grabs the door knob) I've got to stop him.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh there your are Amethyst come on class has already started. (He grabs her free hand)

-Amethyst- Ahh no release me filthy human. (Mr. Elliot looks at her weird and lets go of her hand. She lets go of the door so she can look all innocent) A I mean can't I hang out with my big brother Zim?

-Mr. Elliot- I know you want to hang out with your big brother but class is important so come on. (He grabs her hand again and drags her to the class room as she screams)

-Amethyst- No Mr. Elliot you know not of what you're doing. Release me!

Setting 3 Mr. Elliot's Class.

-Amethyst- What am I doing here Gir is ruining everything while I just sit here this is insane.

-Mr. Elliott-A Amethyst are you listening to me.

-Amethyst- Of course I am hey can I go to the bathroom?

-Mr. Elliot- Of cores you can but hurry back I wouldn't want you to miss this exciting lecture.

-Amethyst- (She runs out side the room) I have to stop Gir. (she runs to Zim's class and looks in the window using here spider legs. She looks in and sees Gir in Zim's body swinging on the lights all of the kids are laughing at him. Dib is just saying some random things about Zim being an alien and that his plan what ever it is won't work. But you could barely hear him next to all the laughing and Gir's insane behavior.) Ahh (her spider legs retreat back into her Pak as she turns away from the scene back to the floor.) I've got to go tell Dad. I can only hope that he has fixed the machine. (She runs off using her super speed and fazing powers back to the base.)

Setting 4 Zim's base

-Amethyst- (She arrives in the base to find her dad hitting virus things including his own head with a hammer)

-Zim- Do Di Do Do

-Amethyst- Ah dad what;s wrong with you snap out of it. (She slaps him)

-Zim- Owe Amethyst explain yourself what are you doing here you're suppose to be at Skool making sure that Gir does not ruin everything.

-Amethyst- I was but Dad you were just acting like Gir.

-Zim- What Ha-ha me the superior Zim act like Gir that's insane. Ha-ha. Computer display what I was just doing. (The computer displays on the screen, where the tallest were, what Zim was just doing) Ah what's happening to me Computer run a scan to verify what's wrong. (the computer scans Zim)

-Computer- It seems that when you switched bodies with the Sir unit your mind got melded with some of his malfunctions. If you don't switch your bodies back soon then you will become completely like Gir.

-Zim- Ah could this day get any worse?

-Amethyst- A dad Gir is acting insane at Skool and no matter what I do, he won't stop it.

-Zim- Why am I not surprised?

-Amethyst- What are we going to do Dad?

-Zim- Well I can't fix the machine in my condition who knows when I'll go back into Gir mode. So I'll have to order a new one while you go and retrieve Gir.

-Amethyst- But dad what about Skool.

-Zim- I don't care what you do Amethyst just get him back here.

-Amethyst- Ok dad this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. (She runs back to Skool using her super speed.)

Setting 5 Cafeteria

Amethyst found Gir Dancing all over the place in the Cafeteria. She finally corners him as he dances on a table.

-Amethyst- Come on Zim we've got to get you home I told mom you were too sick to go to Skool today.

-Gir- No I'm having to much fun. (He runs off)

-Amethyst- Gi A Zim stop (She stars to follow Gir but Dib gets in her way.)

-Dib- What's wrong with your dad Amethyst? Is this some new plan to take over the world or something?

-Amethyst- You have no right to talk Earth stink this is all your fault. If you had not ruined my dads brilliant plans this, morning then you would of been the one that got your brains switch and not my dad. And now thanks to you my dad is going to become completely like Gir unless I get their brains switched. A I mean you know nothing Earth scum. (She runs off after Gir)

-Dib- Huh Zim acting like his deranged robot thingy this is great, this could be my chance to expose him for the evil beast that he is but first I need to go get something. (he runs off)

-Amethyst- (she find Gir in the hall bouncing off the walls) Gir we have to get out of here stop acting foolish.

-Gir- No I don't want to go. (he starts throwing a tantrum like a little kid)

-Amethyst- That's it Gir (She grabs his hand) I was saving this discovery about my powers for dad but I can't take this any more. (She turns them both invisible and runs back to the base using her super speed and fazing powers. You see before Amethyst could only turn herself invisible but recently she learned how to turn herself and other object that she touches invisible. She also learned how to faze other things that she toutchs through objects. She has gotten really good with her powers)

Setting 6 Back in the lab.

Zim and Gir are strapped in chair with brain switcher on their heads

-Gir and Zim- Do di Do Do

-Amethyst- Will you two shut up. Computer begin the brain switching now.

-Computer- Yes Ma'am. (He begins the process) It will take some time before the brain switching is complete so until then you will have to keep them both under the brain switchers.

-Amethyst- Ok that shouldn't be to hard. (Dib bursts into the lab)

-Dib- Hey Zim look at what I've got. (he hold up some tacos)

-Zim and Gir- Tacos!

-Amethyst- No computer lay down a force field (A force field appears around Zim and Gir) Dib give me those tacos. (She attacks Dib)

-Dib- Ah get off of me you demon form the stars. (They fight in a big ruckus)

-Computer- Brain switch complete.

-Amethyst- (She stops beating up Dib) Dad?

-Zim- (He leap from the chair since the force field had been removed and he is in his own body) Victory sweet victory for Zim. (Amethyst runs over and gives her dad a hug)

-Amethyst- Oh dad I'm so glad you're back.

-Zim- Ha-ha nice try Dib but you failed miserably Ha-ha

-Dib- (gets up and brushes the dust off he still has the tacos) I'll get the two of you next time you can count on it.

-Zim- Yes yes but I think you have much more to worry about then the two of us at the moment Dib.

-Dib- What are you talking about Zim?

-Zim- Computer remove the force field.

-Gir- (The force field around Gir is removed) Tacos! (He attacks Dib for the tacos.)

-Dib- Ahh. (He runs off around the street with Gir close behind in his doggy suit still wanting the tacos)

-Amethyst and Zim- (They are sanding in the door way with their disguises on watching the scene) Ha-ha

The End

Well that's it yes Amethyst lost it in this episode but wouldn't you of lost it too in this kayos. Send me plenty of good reviews and be on the look out for Zim and Fruit what a Pair coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
